deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Pie vs Spinel
' Pinkie vs Spinel Gog.png|Gogeta64power PicsArt 09-04-07.13.32.jpg|OGToad Death Battle - Pinkie Pie VS Spinel.png|SquiTwo Pinkie Pie vs Spinel' is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon. It features Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Spinel from Steven Universe. Description Comedians take to the stage in a battle to the end. Interlude Boomstick: While clowns are clearly the root of all evil in our world, being an entertainer is one of the best jobs in the world! Wiz: Pinkie Pie, the Peppy Party Pony Boomstick: and Spinel, the Gem of Joy! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skills to find who would win....A DEATH BATTLE! Pinkie Pie Parties In Death Battle Wiz: Equestria! A land of joy and friendship. A land where laughter is in no short supply, especilly for one peppy pink pony. Boomstick: Pinkamina Diane Pie, better known as Pinkie Pie grew up on her famiy's rock farm, until one day, she saw the something she had never seen before....a fucking rainbow! Wiz: It wasn't just any rainbow Boomstick, but one created by Rainbow Dash's first Sonic Rainboom. (TBC) Spinel Plays In Death Battle Wiz: Long ago in a galaxy far far away, there was a planet of living gems. Each gem had a role to play, and should they step out of line they would be shattered by their leaders, The Diamonds. Boomstick: The youngest of these Diamonds, Pink Diamond had a space garden, and a playmate named Spinel, a gem meant to entertain her superiors. Wiz: However, after Pink went down to Earth with her servant Pearl, she abandoned Spinel telling her to stand in the garden, describing it as a game. Spinel listened and stayed in place. Boomstick: Just like how my dad left for a pack of smokes and never came back. Wiz: Except this was a bit...longer. About 6000 years long. Boomstick: Who stays in place for 6000 years, and WHY would they do that?! Wiz: Spinel is a follower of her Diamonds. Pink Diamond's orders were clear, and she had to follow them. But after a long series of events, Pink was no more, all that remained was her son, Steven Universe. Boomstick: And after reuniting the Diamonds, Steven sent a message across the galaxy, telling them about his accomplishments. Wiz: Unknown to him, this message reached Spinel. These stories about how pink was gone, survived by her son, and all of her brand new friends. These caused Spinel to snap, and in with Pink gone, Spinel's only option was to destroy the Earth, the land that Pink had abandoned her for. (TBC) Fight Results Trivia *The similarities between Pinkie and Spinel are that they are both entertainers who specialize in comedy, are pink, and have elastic properties to their bodies. Who do you think will win? Pinkie Spinel Category:Majora Moon Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:My Little Pony vs Steven Universe Category:'Pink'-themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:'Elastic'-themed Death Battles Category:'Hasbro vs Cartoon Network' Themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant